5 Times You Were Told I Hate You
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: "Je te déteste !" Cinq fois où cette phrase s'est adressée à Michel.


**5 Times You Were Told I Hate You**

« Lucifer, vas-tu me dire qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

L'Archange aux ailes noires regarda d'un œil vaguement vitreux le carré de tissu-éponge abandonné sur le carrelage, lequel carré était désigné par l'index vindicatif de son unique frère aîné.

« C'est une serviette » dit-il platement.

« Effectivement » gronda Michel. « Et pourrais-tu me dire ce que fabrique une serviette par terre alors qu'elle devrait être sur le porte-serviettes ? »

L'Étoile du Matin haussa une aile.

« J'ai oublié de la ramasser, je suppose. »

Les yeux verts exaspérés de l'Aîné des Anges étaient braqués sur le visage impassible de son cadet.

« La _cinquième _fois ! C'est la _cinquième _fois cette semaine ! J'en ai par-dessus les plumes que tu te conduises comme le premier dégoûtant venu ! »

« Oh, ça va ! » s'insurgea Lucifer. « J'étais mal réveillé, c'est tout ! »

Sur ce, il tenta discrètement de filer, mais fut retenu par la main du Protecteur qui l'empoigna sans ménagement par les plumes.

« A partir de maintenant » siffla Michel, « je jetterai ta serviette à la poubelle si jamais je la retrouve encore par terre, c'est clair ? »

« Wow ! Là tu pousses, Michou ! »

« Non, j'en ai marre de te voir jouer au prince pourri-gâté, espèce de con ! »

Lucifer fixa son regard jaune sur son frère.

« Je te déteste » lâcha-t-il froidement.

« Je sais. »

* * *

« Tu voulais me voir, Michel ? »

Naomi considérait calmement son supérieur de ses grands yeux limpides. Le Prince des Archanges lui sourit.

« C'est cela même. »

« Au sujet de quel travail ? »

Les grandes mains de l'Archange caressèrent le cou blanc de la jeune fille, puis glissèrent sur ses épaules en faisant glisser sa tunique au passage. Le buste statuesque se retrouva ainsi aux trois quarts dénudé.

« Ah » souffla Naomi. « Ce travail-ci. »

« Tu as bien compris » confirma le Protecteur en prenant un de ses seins au creux de sa paume.

La grâce de Naomi pulsait régulièrement, semblable au battement cardiaque d'un humain.

« Dois-je te remémorer que mon travail consiste à classifier tes documents, pas à te servir de catin personnelle ? » laissa-t-elle tomber.

« Tu peux toujours dire non » répliqua doucereusement Michel. « Auquel cas j'arrêterais immédiatement tout contact déplacé. La question, c'est : en as-tu envie ? »

Naomi se tut un court instant tandis que l'Archange faisait lentement tomber sa jupe sur le sol.

« Je te déteste » dit-elle avec simplicité.

« Je sais. »

* * *

« Micheeeeeel ! » hulula Gabriel – comment un gamin de six ans pouvait-il avoir une voix aussi puissante ? « J'arrive plus à trouver les cookies ! »

Le Protecteur leva le nez de son livre.

« Gabriel, quelle heure est-il ? » soupira l'Archange blond.

« …Trois heures ? »

Michel soupira derechef.

« Autrement dit, ce n'est _pas _l'heure de te bourrer de sucreries. »

« Mais Luci m'a dit que j'avais le droit ! » protesta l'enfant.

« Et ben moi, je dis que tu auras des cookies dans une heure et pas avant » rétorqua l'aîné des deux frères.

« Mais j'ai la permission de Luci ! » pleurnicha le gamin.

« La permission de Luci, je te l'enlève ! Je suis plus grand, alors j'ai le droit. Et pour l'amour de Père, tu va te tenir tranquille jusque quatre heures ! »

La bouille de Gabriel se froissa de contrariété.

« Je te déteste » grogna-t-il.

« Je sais. »

* * *

« Alors ? »

Raphaël leva sur son aîné un regard inexpressif.

« Alors quoi ? » grinça-t-il.

Le Prince des Archanges sourit.

« Et bien, dernièrement, tu as _beaucoup _découché… Et ce matin, il paraît que tu as passé tout la nuit chez une certaine demoiselle brune que je ne nommerais pas… »

« Va te faire foutre » jeta le guérisseur en tournant au rouge poivron sous sa peau brune.

Michel haussa les sourcils d'une manière tout à fait indécente.

« Vous n'avez tout de même pas oublié les préservatifs au moins ? »

« MICHEL ! »

« Ah, un cri pareil, ça veut dire non ! C'est Père qui va être ravi, lui qui n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il aimerait bien des petits-enfants… »

Complètement écarlate, Raphaël perdait sa voix.

« Je te déteste » finit-il par réussir à prononcer.

« Je sais. »

* * *

« Comment tu as pu ?! Michel, comment tu as PU ? »

Le Prince des Archanges ravala la boule qui lui montait dans la gorge et s'obligea à braquer un regard vide sur les prunelles jaunes étincelantes de furie de son petit frère.

« J'ai dit à Lucifer qu'il n'avait plus droit de résidence au Paradis, voilà comment j'ai fait » lâcha-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

Gabriel s'étranglait presque de colère, ses six ailes lapis-lazuli brassant l'air derrière lui.

« C'est ton frère ! » explosa-t-il. « C'est _notre _frère ! Et toi, tu le mets dehors simplement parce qu'il a dit qu'il trouvait les humains imparfaits ? »

« Il avait reçu l'ordre de se prosterner devant eux, et il ne l'a pas exécuté. »

Le rire de Gabriel ressembla davantage à un aboiement qu'à son habituel éclat de rire insouciant.

« Juste pour un ordre ! Alors si moi, j'avais refusé, tu m'aurais viré aussi peut-être ? »

Le Protecteur du Paradis serra les poings pour ne pas se mettre à hurler.

« Oui » laissa-t-il tomber.

Le regard de Gabriel était d'une dureté adamantine.

« Je te déteste » cracha-t-il d'un ton glacial.

« Je sais. »


End file.
